Rugrats In Paris: Kimi's Story
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: We saw Chuckie's story about finding a mum so I wrote Kimi's story about finding a dad. This is only set at the beginning of the movie.


RUGRATS IN PARIS: KIMI'S STORY

By ThomasandTUGSFan

**PLOT: **We saw Chuckie's story about finding a mum so I wrote Kimi's story about finding a dad. This is only set at the beginning of the movie.

**NOTE: **The 'I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever Song' by Cyndi Lauper is changed with the word 'Dad' and 'He' just to set the mood of the story. The lyrics from the original song a borrowed for this story.

_**Sunday November 7th 2000**_

It was a typical Sunday afternoon in France, but today it was something different. Kira's friend Aimée had gotten married and at the reception party at Euro Reptar Land, were she worked, Kira and Kimi were both invited. Kimi was hanging around with her friends. One girl call Stacey was in a room playing 'The Bobfather' one person named Anne was there.

"I really love the playground. It's my favorite place in the whole wild world. But two yesterday ago, some big girls got my sisters binkiy and buried it in the sand box" she said sadly.

"Binky bye bye" said Brigitte sadly.

"So I said Brigitte, this is the job for the Bobfather" and so she turned around and it was another friend of Kimi's who is called Camille.

"You come to me on the day of this wedding and told me that you want to teach the big girls that made your little sister cry?" she said as she was eating cookies with milk.

"Um no. I was wondering you can get her binkiy back?" she asked. Camillie spat out some milk and was cross. "That's it a binkiy, I don't get to squeeze someone's head, or poke someone's ear?" she said crossly.

"Um no?" said Anne.

"Binkiy please?" said Brigitte.

"Alright you got your wish now kiss my ring" she said putting her ring near Brigitte. But she slobbered all over it. Soon music started playing and Kimi was dancing to the 'Reptar Rap' she loved that song. Later on some twins were near the cake.

"Hurry up Aurore we're almost at the top!" said Audrey.

"I got dibs on the feet!" said Aurore. But as they got close, Anne came back with her little sister.

"Aurore, Audrey, the bobfather want to see you now" and they slid down from the cake the twins headed off to the 'Bobfather'. They got there with a 'horse's head'

"Um Bobfather, we found this in our crib" said Audrey.

"Well that what you get when you wiped your boggers on Cynthia's hair!" scolded Stacy.

"So that's were I left them!" said Aurore. Soon Kimi was still dancing to the 'Reptar Rap' until her nappy fell down. She was dancing on a record. Soon Kira came and hold her. The D.J said.

"Now let's give a BIG 'round of applause to our new newly wedded couple Mr. and Miss Audrey!" he said.

"Come on Lulu" said Louis, "Let's show these young whippersnappers how to do dance!" and he and Lulu were dancing let crazy from the 1950's. Meanwhile, Kimi was asked to see the 'Bobfather'.

"Your family to me Watanabe, name your wish" she said in her godfather impression.

"Um...Gosh Bobfather..I..er" Kimi stammered nervously.

"Oh just pick some already!" and Kimi was picking her nose.

"I DON'T MEAN YOUR NOSE!" she shouted. Just then Kimi's friend Jessica came in.

"Come on Kimi Grandfather Louis is throwing flowers!" and she grabbed her outside. Meanwhile as Stacey was walking up to her parents, she noticed that there was a baby sucking a 'binky'. Then a devious idea came to her head.

"I'll take that binky" she said as she pulled it out. This made the baby cry.

"Here you are sloppy, it was on the floor" Brigitte was very happy.

"See Brigitte you got your wish!" said Anne.

Then the D.J said,

"Alright everyone, now it's time for a special dance for the all kiddes and there dads" he said. They were all dancing around to 'When You Love'. Then Kimi noticed Stacey heading to the crowd.

"Stacey!" she said. "I think I know now what I want to wish for...I wish for a new daddy!" she said happily.

"Sorry Watanabe, but that game's over, beside I'm wanted on the dance floor" and went up to her dad. Kimi replied sadly, "But that's my wish". Kira looked alone and then she noticed Kimi looking sad. She came up to her and hugged her.

"It's getting late Kimi-Cha" she said.

"Do you want to go home?" Kimi nodded and put her head near her mother's chest and they both went home. Later that night, Kira was looking through her old box. It was full of her former husband's treasures. It has paint brushes, photo's etc. Then Kimi came in.

"Kimi!" she said in a surprise tone. "What are you doing up?" Kimi yawned.

"Oh I was just looking through our old things" as she picked her up and put her on her knee.

"Remember your Superthingy?" Kimi grabbed it and hugged it.

"Your daddy made that for you. Oh Kimi you dad was an amazing man, I bet he's up there right now he's up there watching down on us from Heaven. I miss him so much Kimi...You know maybe we should use a daddy's touch around here huh little one?" she asked. But Kimi fell fast a sleep.

_**AT THE DAYCARE CENTRE**_

Kimi was on the table drawing herself with a man next to her.

"What you drawing Kimi?" said one boy.

"It's a daddy" said Kimi happily as she show them the picture.

"Where is your daddy?" asked a little.

"My mommy says that my daddy is watching me up in heaben" she said. Just then a loud explosion was heard at the theater. Everyone looked and saw smoke coming out.

"Oh I wonder what happened?" said Kimi.

Later that afternoon, Kira came to pick up her daughter.

"Come on Kimi-cha time to go home" she said. "Guess what, the man who made that Reptar robot is coming to paris and he and his friends are bringing you new friends to play with" she said happily which made Kimi giggled happily.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kimi was sleeping soundly to sleep. But then something woke her. She looked up in the moon and she looked sad.

_Music cue in for 'I Want A Dad To Last Forever' (If it was real it would be sung by Paul McCartney)_

I want a dad that will last forever

I want a dad to make it all better

I want a dad that will last forever

I want a dad who love me whatever

I want a dad to take my hand

and make me feel like a holiday

A dad to tuck me in at night

and chase the monsters away

I want a dad to read me stories

and sing a lullaby

And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Oh, I want a dad that will last forever

I want a dad to make it all better

I want a dad that will last forever

I want a dad that will love me whatever, forever

And when he says to me that he'll always be there

To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared

O, and when he says I will always love you,

I want need to worry cause I'll know that it's true

I want a dad when I get lonely, to take the time to play

A dad who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray

I want a dad to read me stories and sing a lullaby

And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Chorus (repeat twice)

I want a dad

I want a dad

I want a dad that will last forever

I want a dad that will last forever

I want a dad

I want a dad

I want a dad that will last forever

I want a dad

I want a dad that will last forever

And just then she saw a plane coming past the moon. (This is the plane with our heros in it) Kimi looked at it and wondered.

"I hope someone out there is looking for a mommy and we both live happily ever after" she sighed to herself. Meanwhile in the plane a little one year old boy (As in the movie Chuckie is almost two like Kimi) looking down at the early morning french skyline.

"I hope the bobfather will bring me a new mommy soon" wondered Chuckie. And with that Chuckie in the plane and Kimi in her room both went to sleep and Chuckie cuddled his Wah- Wah that his old mum made for him when he was a baby and Kimi cuddled her Super Thingy that her dad made for her when she was a baby.

THE END


End file.
